Not to me
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Modern Day AU.After surviving a incident regarding his parents, he now lives with his adopted ones and tries to live life normally while harboring a secret crush on his red-haired classmate.Who he believes could never love let alone like someone like him
1. New beginnings

Dosument Opened: 04/29/2009, 06:37pm.

Authors Note:

Been toying around with the idea for this for a little while now.

**Heterochromia: **Multi-colored eyes. Also partly inspired by some _really _good pics I've seen where Dei has gold eyes.

And now for a tale of brilliance from yours truly.

For many, many years I thought my own eye color was blue-green. Although sometimes my mother said they looked gray......turns out she was right. I have gray eyes and not blue-green. It's something to do with certain lighting that can make them appear that color.x_x.

Wiki is such a fun .

Warning: Edited language via Hidan, bits of smexual content and such like that throughout the story, violence, mentions of past abuse.

Yes, this fic is meant to be over-all Romantic/Comedy with bits of crack in-between. Onto it then.:3.

///////\\\\\\\////\\\\//////////\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\//\\\\\\\////

He brushed the long fringe of golden hair covering the left side of his face. Wanting to make sure that his golden eye was well hidden. He was nervous that much he was certain, even with his new adopted parents knowing about his eye and birth defects, they still seemed to care about him but he wanted to make it through his first day of highschool as painlessly as possible.

Thinking about highschool reminded him of a certain red head he had a small crush on for the past two years. He shook his head almost dejectedly, there was no way someone as good looking as Sasori would even think twice about some freak like him. Not with his estranged eyes and three extra mouths. That aside he had learned awhile back that he and Sasori had _very _different views on art.

From what he gathered the red head made puppets and believed that art should last forever. He crinkled his nose at the thought of art lasting an eternity. Glancing to his desk he looked at a finished bird he had made late last night when he couldn't sleep. 'If I had more time I would destroy it now, un.' He thought, art, after all was meant to be _fleeting_.

"Come on sweetie, you don't want to be late for your first day!" His head perked up at the sound of his adopted mothers voice shouting at him from the kitchen. The woman had a good set of lungs. He could hardly believe that it had been only a few months since he had been with them now.

Which also meant it had been just a few months since the _incident_. He shuddered at the memory of that and pushed the thought from his mind. Of course it always seemed like some kind of bitter irony to him that the couple that had adopted him had been one of the police men from that night and his wife.

Then again he had come to really care for these people. They were easily the parents he had never had. Even when he was living with his biological parents they could care less about him. As far they were concerned he was a freak and a monster.

Getting his backpack he flicked off the lightswitch to his room on the way out the door.

///////////\\\\\////////////////\\\\//////////\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\////////\\\\//////\\\\\\///////\\\\

"You don't have to do this mom, I can walk, un." The woman had been insistent that he call her that since as far as she was concerned he was her child now. Same thing for his dad.

"Oh come now. I haven't gotten to do this in _years_. Besides, I want to see the red head you've told me about." She took a glance at the fifteen year old and smiled while starting up the vehicle. Quite aware of the slight blush on his face.

The first part of the ride was taken in silence but as they approached she opted to say a few words. "You know highschool isn't as bad as some make it out to be. Though I have a feeling that Dan will be breaking out his special stick." She chuckled a little.

"Special stick, un?" He looked at her curiously.

"A stick he used to use to chase away the boys when Melody was your age. Call it mothers intuition but I bet you'll have more then a couple of suitors." He was not quite the slightly scrawny adolescent they had taken in. Over the summer she saw it fit to put some meat and muscle on the boy and he had even grown a couple of inches. Plus he started wearing his long golden hair with some of it in a ponytail on top of his head.

He was at a loss for words over his 'mothers' words but before he could really say anything they pulled up in front of the school. She raised an eyebrow as another teen with slightly messy red hair got out of a van not to far in front of them. "Oh, is that him?" She looked at the blond who nodded. "You have good taste."

"I-I'm getting out now, un." He felt a small mental scar forming from this moment.

"Alright, but remember I want details later. Have a good day sweetie." She handed him a brown bag and sent him on his way.

//////\\\\\\\///////\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\////////\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\//////

Authors Note:

I'm trying to not make his adopted mom a mary-sue. Just a really cheerful woman who is 'motherly'. Same thing for his dad.

Now if you'll excuse me, me and my own mother are going to get our ice-cream and watch whatever is on.

Happy May 1st .

Finished: 05/01/2009, 12:24am,


	2. Realization

Document Opened: 05/01/2009, 03:04am.

Authors Note:

I need to correct one line from the previous bottom authors note.

His adoptive father is meant to be er, fatherly. Not .

* * *

"Did you _see_ the new f*cking blond that started with the rest of the first years today?" A silver haired teen asked his red haired friend. "No Hidan, I have not. Why would that matter again?"

He replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Because there's been a thing going around that he's _hot_. And when's the last time you've gotten laid?" He asked while putting his arms behind his head. He was blunt with certain things and if anyone didn't like it then he would be more than happy to introduce his fist to their face. Or convince Kakuzu that they owe him money. He was pretty sure that the second option was worse.

The red head sighed. "That's none of your business." He had stopped 'getting laid' for the time being since the last time he was with someone, his thoughts were drifting to a certain blond he would run into every now and then. Of course he had not seen him in months.

And there was no chance the blond HIdan was talking about would be the same one since the blond he semi-knew was more on the scrawny side and was was a bit pale. Plus he had unusually long blond hair for a boy which he kept tied off around the end. He was cute but not hot, the only thing that stuck out to him was the other males unusual blue eye.

Hidan snorted as they turned the corner. "Yeah well..." He stopped mid-sentence as a shorter male with long blond hair was walking toward the direction they had just came only across the hall. "Speak of the f*cking devil." Hidan pointed him out to Sasori who's eyes widened in surprise. That _was_ the same blond, he would know him anywhere, only this one was slightly _different _then the blue eyed teen he remembered.

His dark jeans clung to him like a second skin and his semi-tight black shirt revealed his slightly more muscled lean and toned body. His golden blond hair was tied up partly in a pony-tail but he would always recognize the unusual long fringe of bang that practically covered the left side of his face. The two watched him for a moment since after he reached the end of the hall he had stopped to put what they assumed was the schedule for his classes in his denim jacket pocket before continuing to his destination.

It wasn't until he left did Sasori speak. "That's the brat."  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

11/22/2009, 11:05pm.  
Authors Note:  
I couldn't see this chapter going any longer than it already is but future chapters should and will be longer.  
And today is our oldest dogs(Harley) 4th birthday!  
11:09pm.


End file.
